Our major objectives are to elucidate changes in glycolipid and glycoprotein structure and metabolism accompanying colonic cell malignancy and to isolate and characterize tumor-specific antigens. We will examine fetal, normal adult and cancerous colonic cells and tissues and cells from experimental animals treated with a chemical carcinogen. Changes in cell topography will be examined microscopically and by means of surface labeling techniques. Labeled surface membrane components will be examined by chemical, biochemical, and immunological methods. Glycoprotein and glycolipid metabolism will be examined primarily by using two approaches, namely, measuring the glycoconjugate precursors and products within the cell and by determining the levels and properties of the enzymes responsible for their synthesis and catabolism. Using labeled precursors, the turnover rates of glycoproteins and glycolipids will be examined and their secretion measured. Synthesis and secretion of other macromolecules including tumor-associated antigens will also be measured. Techniques will be developed to improve present epithelial cell culture production. The media in which tumor cells are cultured will be employed to isolate tumor-associated antigens from a variety of cell lines at various stages of differentiation. The structural and immunological properties of these antigens will be studied and the results will be used to develop more specific radioimmunoassays for detecting colonic cancer and monitoring patient recovery following surgery or therapy.